


Pesky Pepper

by bgn846



Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prompto Argentum, F3S, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Omega Ignis Scientia, fighting your food, silly slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis gets attacked by a lone ingredient.  Things look grim until his pack mates come to the rescue.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138970
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Pesky Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> I had a lovely prompt from my friend and I hope this meets it, i went a little sideways from the original! 
> 
> They'd requested... Noct, Gladio and Prompto come back from training and when they enter his apartment they hear quiet sniffling. They realize... Ignis is literally crying?! Is it for a silly reason? A sad reason? Is it all due to an onion and their need to protect is too strong?!
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy!! :)

The pain in his left eye was starting to become unbearable. Cursing his own stupidity, Ignis frantically dug around for the first aid kit in the bathroom. Never, in his experiences with cooking, had something like this occurred. The glasses he normally wore usually acted as a barrier for errant, flying ingredients. Not today, his glasses which sat hastily abandoned on the kitchen counter had done nothing to protect him. 

It should have been a simple activity. Prepare and cut up spicy peppers for their dinner, a flavorful curry dish he made often. Being the lone omega in their pack meant Ignis liked to dote on his mates. Crafting a home cooked meal was one of the ways he expressed his love. However, one blasted pepper had other plans. Ignis knew it was an inanimate object but he felt so attacked. The damn pepper had literally shot a little seed right up into his eye. The angle had been perfect to miss his glasses and it lodged quite nicely in the corner of his eye. Astrals, the pain it caused was unfathomable. 

Struggling to see clearly Ignis ripped open the kit and began searching for something to ease the pain. A part of him knew nothing in there would help; he needed to rinse his eye out. Roughly shoving the box aside he fumbled with the sink to get the water running. Ducking his head under the stream he forced his eye open to try and wash it out. What felt like relief at first quickly faded as the burning sensation soon returned. 

Hissing at the pain he suddenly remembered that milk might be a better option. Rushing out and back to the scene of the crime. Ignis pulled the refrigerator door open so hard it toppled most of the jars inside. What happened next would have been mildly irritating during the best of days. However, at this exact moment in time it made Ignis want to stab something. The milk container was empty. One of his bloody mates had put it back in the fridge, devoid of its actual contents. 

Shelving his anger he clumsily shuffled over to the sink and wrenched the tap on. This was his only option it seemed. This time Ignis left his head under the stream of water as he assumed the offending item would eventually wash away. He would have stayed that way letting the water rush over his face and drench part of his hair, but someone called his name. 

Leaning away to hear better Ignis was soon accosted by his mates. First Gladio had rounded the corner and gone pale. Then Noct appeared and actually started displaying little sparks of static, his magic was humming to life. Prompto was the last to show his lovely, albeit blurry face. He outright yelped once he entered the space. 

“Babe!” Gladio shouted, “Are you okay? What the hell happened?” The alpha was clearly distraught and had come over to try and coddle him. 

Noct wasn’t as mild tempered. “Did something happen? Why are trying to hide that you’re crying?!”

“Oh em gee, he’s crying?” Prompto exclaimed as he scooted around to see. 

“Who tried to hurt you?” Noct tried again, the younger alpha was not happy and working to control his anger. “I’ll have them arrested!”

Ignis groaned at the comments and shook his head. Attempting to lean away from Gladio, who’d pulled him into a hug that mimicked a vice, wasn’t working. Whining pathetically Ignis pointed to the sink and then to his eye. “I need help rinsing out my eye!” He finally managed. This comment seemed to confuse his mates as they all began looking at the sink. 

“My bloody eye has been contaminated!” He tried again. “It hurts!” Finally this elicited some action, though it wasn’t exactly what Ignis was expecting. Gladio had released his hold only to literally sweep him off his feet. “Wha--,” Ignis didn’t understand what his alpha meant to do until he felt the counter under his body. 

“Prompto grab me a couple of dish towels to cushion his head.” Gladio ordered as he gently eased Ignis down and back under the sink. 

Momentarily distracted from the stinging in his eye, Ignis noted that the underside of the faucet was in need of cleaning. The towels Gladio had requested were soon stuffed under his neck and the alpha was now holding his head and staring into his face. 

“You need to open your eye so I can check what’s causing the irritation.”

If only that were easy to do, Ignis had essentially clamped it shut at the first sensation of pain. Nodding he tried to work it open, but all he could manage was a squint. “Hurry, it hurts.” 

Gladio hummed and leaned in closer. “Prom, come here and support Iggy’s head.” The blond was in his limited field of vision a second later and Ignis could feel his shaking hands take the weight from Gladio. “Noct can you hold his eyelid open more?” Gladio asked calmly as hovered overhead. 

Ignis wasn’t sure how but all three of his mates were huddled around the sink attempting to extricate a tiny, evil, pepper seed from his eye. Unable to keep from flinching when Noct’s cool fingers gently pulled his eye lids open wider, Ignis hissed at the pain. Maybe he could go to the hospital if they couldn’t get it out. He needed relief. 

Gladio’s excited voice broke through his spiral of despair a second later. “I see it!” He shouted. “Hold still I’m gonna get it out.” After a quick hand washing Gladio gingerly began inching towards Ignis’ eye with his index finger. 

After a few tense moments and a few curses Gladio managed to slide the seed out away from the corner of his eye. The second he’d pinched it and actually removed it was such a relief. “Let me rinse my eye out again!” Ignis begged as he blindly reached for the handle. 

“I got this Iggy!” Noct exclaimed, “Hold on.”

Ignis only had one second to register what was happening before Noct’s hand was carefully caressing the side of his face. The cool sensation of magic tingling through his abused and irritated eye felt so good. Finally smiling up at the faces of his mates Ignis felt his mind going fuzzy. What exactly had Noct done to him?

“Iggy?” Gladio asked suddenly. “Hey, you okay?” 

Humming and waving his hand around only seemed to alarm the alpha. 

“Noct! What’d you do?”

“Shit – was it too much?” Noct whispered. 

“I think you gave him a magic brain freeze or something.” Prompto added as he looked down to check. 

“Is the pain gone?” Gladio asked as he shoved Noct away to make eye contact with him. Ignis wasn’t able to find words but he nodded instead and smiled. Thankfully that was enough and Gladio eased him upright and picked him up once more. “Come on let’s get you comfortable.” Gladio offered as he carted Ignis off to the living room. 

It wasn’t until a nice hot cup of tea had been consumed that Ignis was able to focus better. He was comfortably bundled up on the couch with Gladio on his right and Prompto on his left. Noct was pacing the room and looking slightly guilty. “Dearheart, I’m fine.” Ignis announced once he’d finished his drink. 

“Sorry, I thought I had it under control.” Noct mumbled.

“I’m very grateful that you were able to relieve my pain. I don’t ever want to go through that again. Thank you all for helping.” 

“Where you making that curry dish we all love?” Prompto asked.

“Yes, things were going swimmingly until that damn pepper tried to kill me.” 

“We didn’t know what had happened when we got home,” Prompto sighed, “there was a trail of stuff coming out from the bathroom leading to the kitchen.”

“Yeah, it looked like there had been a fight or somethin’” Gladio added as he hugged Ignis close. 

“Ahh, that would explain your reactions.” Ignis mused. “I had gone to retrieve the first aid kit but it wasn’t much help. I suppose I left a bit of a mess in my panic.”

“Why was the milk out?” Noct finally asked with a furrowed brow. 

This question got Ignis to focus once again. “Yes, the milk.” Pausing for dramatic effect Ignis waited until all eyes were on him before he continued. “I was attempting to relieve my pain by using milk to rinse my eye out. However, someone had placed an empty container back in the fridge, which prevented me from using it.”

Ignis instantly knew which one of his mates had committed the fridge etiquette faux pas. Noct very quickly started backing away and grinned nervously. “I’m gonna go tidy up the bathroom while you all decide what to do for dinner.” The prince was gone in a flash. He moved nearly as fast as if he’d warped. 

“He does know that we all know it was him now, right?” Prompto asked in confusion. 

Gladio snorted and Ignis could feel him shaking his head. “I suppose he gets a pass since his magic helped in the end huh?”

“You all helped for which I’m grateful. I believe I’m ready to get dinner started again.”

“You don’t have to!” Prompto chirped, “We can order something in.” 

“Nonsense love, nothing has been ruined. My only caveat is that Gladio uses his shield when I finish cutting those dastardly little peppers.” Ignis fumed as he made to stand. “Come on we have to teach that stupid ingredient a lesson or two.”

Thankfully the rest of the evening progressed smoothly and dinner was delicious. Noct was particularly clingy that evening, but Ignis wasn’t complaining. His mates had come to his rescue and for that he was grateful. Empty milk cartons aside, they’d all vanquished that pesky pepper! 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
